Dune Buggy
Dune Buggy is the second episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 18, 2004. Plot Josh is flipping channels on the TV and Drake is doing his homework in the kitchen. Josh complains to the viewers about how Drake gets away with everything while Drake eats cake with his hands, drinks milk from the carton, and wipes his hands on the curtains. Drake is the lead singer and guitarist of his own band and his drummer, Scottie has a brother named Trevor, who was planning to give Drake and Josh a dune buggy. Drake gets a call from Trevor, saying that he was lost. Drake tells Trevor to tell him what he saw around him, but when Drake opens the garage door, he finds Trevor standing in front of it. Trevor then brings in the dune buggy, but the buggy was wrecked because Trevor had "fixed it up." Josh starts to look up information on how to repair a dune buggy. Drake rushes him and repeatedly hits him with a pillow. Josh tries to throw the pillow at Drake, but Drake ducks and the pillow hits a bottle of root beer that was on the TV. Drake convinces Josh to lie about the TV. Later, Audrey discovers that the TV's not working. After finding out what happened, Audrey grounds Josh for lying. Josh successfully repairs the dune buggy, but Walter and Audrey forbid Drake and Josh from driving it because it's dangerous, they don't have driver's licenses, the buggy was not street legal, and it didn't have turn signals. Later, Drake tries to convince Josh to let the two of them secretly take the buggy out for a spin before Walter and Audrey come home. Josh refuses. Later, Drake is sitting in the buggy, fantasizing about an adventure with a cute girl. Trevor comes and sees the buggy. Drake says that he'll take them out for a spin if Trevor doesn't mention this to Josh, Audrey, or Walter. Drake and Trevor drive away, but they run into a tree. Trevor is uninjured, but Drake has bad sprains and serious bruising on his hip and around his rib cage. Drake covers the dune buggy with a sheet and puts makeup over his cuts. Later, Drake has to try to act casual when Walter makes him carry Megan up the stairs after she fell asleep. Then, Josh gets a call from the emergency room Drake was in and they said that he left his wallet there. Eventually, Josh finds out what happened. To get revenge, Josh tricks Walter into wrestling Drake to the ground. Drake brings Josh to their room and Josh tells him what happened. Drake doesn't want Josh to tell Audrey and Walter what happened, so Josh has Drake tell them. Drake doesn't want this either, but Josh said that all he ever cares about is getting away with everything and that he spent days working on the dune buggy and he wrecked it. Josh goes to fix the dune buggy again, making Drake feel guilty. Eventually, Drake confesses and Walter and Audrey ground Drake for two weeks. However, Drake ends up liking it because to him, it meant, "Two weeks laying in bed, no school, playing a little guitar, watching a little TV..." Josh is also forced to give Drake his wants and needs, possibly for making his dad wrestle Drake while he was injured. Main Cast Josh Peck as Josh Nichols Drake Bell as Drake Parker Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Nichols Parker Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker Guest Starring Taran Killam as Trevor Quotes Josh: (puts feet on coffee table) Audrey: Josh, get your feet off the coffee table! Josh: Every time! Drake (on phone): Hello? Trevor! Hey, where are you? Josh: Who is it? Drake: Scotty's brother. Josh: Where is he? Drake (on phone): You're lost? Josh: Lost?! Drake: OK, OK. Well, where are you now? Look around and tell me what you see. Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. (opens the door and finds Trevor in front of it) Trevor (on phone): ... I see some bushes, and a tree, and a dog (gets a closer look at the dog). Boy dog. Drake: (taps Trevor on the shoulder) Trevor (on phone): ... and I see you. Drake (irritated): You're here. Drake: Oh, come on. We use some tools, we tighten things, you know, maybe throw some oil in the oil hole, and we're good to go. Josh: Oil hole? Drake: Yeah, but my pillow didn't cause anything to explode! Audrey: Huh. It's not working. Josh: (talks indistinctly and leaves) Audrey: Josh! Josh: IT WAS A PILLOW! A PILLOW, I THREW IT AND IT HIT THE SODA AND THE ROOT BEER WITH THE SPILLING ON THE TV AND THE PSSSCCCCHHHHHH AND THE POOOFFF! Josh: I drink root beer; you don't see me exploding! Trivia *Taran Killam guest starred in this episode as Trevor. *When Drake comes to get Josh to get him to help fix the dune buggy, he is listening to the Tony Pajamas sketch from The Amanda Show, which Drake Bell and Josh Peck starred in. *Drake's mom can be heard in the opening sequence. * A deleted scene featured Trevor carrying Drake into the hospital. A woman at the counter says to Trevor, "Car accident?", and Trevor replies "No thanks, we just had one." *This episode and Pilot are the only Season 1 episodes to air since 2012. Goofs *After Drake and Trevor flip in the dune buggy, Drake has a lot of scratches, bruises, and can't walk well. If Trevor was in the dune buggy with him, wouldn't he have gotten hurt too? *After Josh falls out of the buggy there is a shot of him lying on the floor in which the crashmat he landed on is visible under the buggy. *When Drake and Josh first get into the dune buggy, there is a person under it, meaning the buggy was not running. *Don't you think the doctor at the hospital would've called Drake's parents while he was at the hospital. Also, who's going to pay the hospital bill? *When Trevor first came, he got lost right in front of the door, but he suddenly knew where the garage door was. However, it is possible that he knew what the garage looked like, but he just forgot where it was. *If Drake was hurt shouldn't Trevor be hurt as well? Considering the fact that they both crashed together. 102 Category:Season One Category:Drake & Josh 02